I Never Knew
by amyandricky
Summary: amy is captain cheerleader along with her best friend zoey and ricky is quarterback for the football team and ricky and amy does something to ruin their relationship and amy is not felling well y read to find out P.S amy did not have a baby yet and ben is kinda in it and something is wrong with zoey. This story has losts of twists and turns.
1. i never knew

**I Never Knew**

****it was a long day for Amy she had been in school to long all she wanted to do was go to sleep. That's when the bell rang and she got up and walked out the class and seen Ricky next to her locker and she smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"so how was class." Ricky said while walking out the doors of grant high school "it was good i'm tired and and hungry Ricky have a question why do you love me i'm i fell fat like i ate a lot and i don't know why" amy said sad and looked at the ground. "amy your not fat at all maybe it's because your always hungry but i love fat or not" ricky said kissed her and they walked to his car "so what do you want to do tonight?" ricky asked as he pulled out of the high school "umm i don't know how about lest go to my house and we go to sleep and cuddle" amy said with a smile "Amy amy amy what am i gonna do with you" ricky said and we were almost to my house and we got out and walked in "mom i'm here me and ricky are gonna go to my room" amy yelled to her mom "OK sweety" and me and ricky headed to my room and i put my stuff away and lead down and ricky lead next to me and then we talked

"ricky i love you i really do but sometimes it feels like you don't love me even when you say you love me. I don't know why but i feel like i have to do things to make you stay and i'm getting sick of it" "amy what are you talking about i do love you when i met you i knew i was in love with you and i still am amy what is making you feel like?" "I don't know i just think you are like using me i know your not but something is telling me someone is gonna break us up" amy said then a tear came down her face and ricky whipped it away."amy noting is gonna break us apart and then amy fell asleep.


	2. signs of pregnecy

** CHAPTER 2 **

as amy woke up she looked over and seen ricky sleeping and looked at the time "ricky it's 9:36 PM im hungery she said and shuck ricky "ricky im hungery"

AMY'S POV  
as i keep trying to wake ricky my stoumuc starts to hurt and i ran to the bathroom and throw up then i started crying im too fat for ricky i eat like a pig infront of him and when we go to the movies i eat all the popcorn i don't know why im rally hungrey and i'm getting sick i think i have the flew and i got up and walked to my room to see ricky sitting on the bed "i see now you wanna wake up" i sid walked over and sat on his lap "yea im up ad i hear your hungey so what do you want for dinner" "idk can we go out to eat or something becuz my mo might be asleep" "ok so where do you wanna go" "hhmm how about burger king" and he laughed "what funny" "we went there yesterday and the day before somewhere else" "plzzz ricky" and i gave him my pouty face "ok" and i went and woke up my mom "hey mom ricky's taking me to get something to eat" "hunny it's almost 10 you guys were sleeping for a couple hours" "i know i was sleepy so we went to sleep" "ok and or today ricky can sleep over" "ok thanks mom bye ill be back soon and mom i have to talk to you tommorrow" "ok bye sweety" and i walked out "she said yes and that you can sleep over" "ok so you ready to go" "yea but i kinda don't feel that good but lest go" "amy if you don't feel like it we don't have to go i could cook something" and then i ran to the bathroom and threw up again "amy youy ok?" "umm yea i think" and i washed my mouth and got in bed to bed while ricky just stared at me "what?" "so want me to cook or you want me to go get the food?" "umm we ca order cuz i just want to cuddle" i said with a pout "ok so do want to order?" "owh how about chiness food" "ok" and then he order and we cuddle down stairs and we started talking "im tired ricky i don't feel go either" "aww baby im sorry do you wanna go to sleep" "no it's ok im just gonna get some water" then i got up and went to the kitchen and drunck some water and sat at the tabel and rested my hea on the tabel and fell asleep then i heard ricky talkingto someone on the phone and i got up and quietly walked listen "hey adrian no i ant come over im at amy's tommorow i'll come over cause im sleeping over amy's and she gonna wonder why i left so late ok bye see you at school" and he hung up and i walked in with tears in my eyes "soo your cheating on me really and with adrian who the hell does this i cant believe you even come over and sleep with me but after you go to adrian's i can't believe you" i said and all my tears fell down my face "amy im sorry i really don't know wht to say then im sorry i think i should go now then" "yea i bet you'll just go to adrian huh well bye plz just plz don't talk to me again" and i walked up the stairs and cried my self to sleep.


	3. is it really over or what?

** CHAPTER 3**

** THE NEXT MORNING  
**  
i woke up and felt like crap i changed my clothes in to sweats and a ting top and put some flip flops on and put my hair into a messy bun and walked down stair. "ohh ok so your ready for school is ricky coming to get you?" "umm no can you drive me" i said i really didn't want to tell her what happen last night so i sat in the car and we left "k bye sweety have a good day tell ricky i said hi" "i'll try bye" and i walked in and walked to my locker then put my stuff away and sat on the floor under niethe my locker and put my head in my arms and a tear excapted my eyes and then i whipped it away then studets came in and thn my friend zoey came up to me "hey sis how you doing wheres ricky" i laughed at all the questions i knew zoey since we were babys her parents are friends with my mom "im good and i dont' know and care where ricky is he cheated on me with adrian and all he said was sorry and that's all he could say and i told him to never talk to me again and walked up stairs and cried to sleep" "aww really i'm so srry amy i can't believe he would do that how much you loved him why would he do something like tht" "it's ok it's his fault and not mine so he has to fix his mistake so how yea been i missed you since you left to flordia" "it was fun this goy was flirting with me and i got his number my mom told me to ask you on friday if you wanted to go outta town with us ad now we both can fine eachother dates" then someone tapped my shoulder and i looked behind and there was alot of boys and they all said "amy amy go out with me no me no me got out wit me amy" all the guys said i blushed at all of them fighting over me well i know me and ricky were popular kids in school and i was a lucky girl to go out with him and he was the lucky guy well and because i captin of cheerleading and he quater back football player soo i can see why they wanted to go out with me "umm hey guys i know you heard me and ricky broke up but i'm not ready to date yet but you can sit with me and zoey at luncn if u want but i only need 3 more boys to sit with us at the table so who wants too." and they all raised there hand "hmm how about you all guesswht my favorite color is and slip it in my locker" then they all huddle up to my locker and sliped in the paper and i looked down the hall and seen ricky walking in the school and looked at my locker then me and me and zoey walked to class and we talked till the bell rang and ricky walked in to class and sat next to me cuz we were partner then the teacher started talking and all i could to was day dream then some one was shaking me "amy class is over" and i snapped out of it and seen ricky "ohh thx where zoey" "i'm right here lest go amy" zoey said coming form behind me and i got up and walked to my locker "i cant believe he's in all my classes and my partner and i sit by him i have to talk to the teacher about this so me and zoey walked to next class before class started "umm hi i was wonder if i can switch seats with zoey partner and ricky have hers" "why amy you begged me a couple days ago to let you sit by ricky why do you want to change now" "well me and ricky broke up and i dont want to sit next to him cause i might cry and dont want to talk to him" "so can you plz move me" 'ok im sorry about you and ricky i'll let all your teachers know not to have you sit next to ricky thank you for telling me" "you welome since the bell is about to ring can me and zoey get a slip and go get our stuff we didnt have time" "no problem here you go" "thx" and we walked out "thank goodness so where do you wanna go" "amy were not ditching you have to face your fear so lets get our stuff and head to class" "ok" and i open my locker and lot of paper fell out i read them "red blue pink green baby blue puple" i laughed "who said purple" "hmm ohh jack so he's sitting with us and ben and some girl named clowey well there sitting with us it's funny how despret they are and we went off to class "umm class were changing seating place soyuo guys can pick" and all of them ran to there friend and me and zoey sat all the way at the i see ricky sitting by this girl with dark blonde hair kinda like dirty blonde and they were talking. ever since we brok up ricky never talked to me "amy we need to skip next class and take you home to change your not looking like this the rest of the dayi can't see how boy even want to sit by you" "auhh hurtful but your lucky my mom is at work" and then class started and flew quick and then we skipped 3rd hour and went to my house and picked out some clothes "how about a mini skirt that ricky loves and tht white ting top with pink lines with your whit shades and have your hair down and big hoop erings with maskira and lip gloss and you flats." "that sounds cute"and i put my mini skirt on and ting top and looked in the mirror "i look fat zoey" then zoey looked at me "umm how about instead we put leggings on and tht puffy shirt tht look sexy nd change your shade to black and keep you hair down but with flip flops" she said with a grin "ok" and i put that on and looked at the time "we hve 20mins before te bell ring zoey" "ok" and i finished my makeup and we walked downstairs and out the door and got to school and had 3 mins before the bell rang and i went to my locker and got ready for lunch then the bell rang "ok attenchin the people who are sitting with us is jack on the football team and some guy ben the third was a girl but boys only so 2 now and to tell everybody it was purple so where is ben and jack" 'im right here" jack said behind me "ok jack you sit next to me where's ben" and ten we seen a geeky boy coming from the crowd and on his way he fell and zoey and everybody laughed "aww sweety let me help you" i said and icked him up and said how about you sit next to me and jack you sit next to zoey" "ok" they both said and we got our food and headed towards the table and i seen ricky already hd 3 girls sitting at our table "umm ricky what are you doing" "eating lunch how about you" "waiting for your slut friends to move away from my table" "ok girl you have to go now" and they groaned and got up and left "so why do you get to have them sit here" "cuz this is my table and u were my boyfriend so u got to sit here but now you don't" "don't talk to me like im a dog and i can sit here if i want and since you kicked my friends away bye jack and bye who ever you arewait who are you?" "im ben you dont know me know one really know me cuz im ot popular" "hmm and y did you think you could sit here if your not in football basketball, band, or cheerleading you cant sit with amy, zoey, jack or me so bye bye" ricky said rude and i felt bad "ricky stop being mean he didnt do anything to you, but ben it's true u cant sit with us im srry" and ben looked down and walked away "ricky did you know tht kid dad is rich he should be in our group put in in basketball rich people we hang with he's ben boykivitch" "oh really someone call im back" "i will" i said and walked over to his table and sit hey im srry about my ex you could sit with us any time and he was wondering if you wanted to be on the bascket ball team" "umm i play basket ball all the time but im awesome at football and i can play a gurtair in band and i can use a cheerleader girlfriend" ben said with this cute smile "maybe when you make the team for football you'll get one" i said with a smirk and then ben kisses me and then ricky comes out and grabs my arm "he's never gonna be on our team anymore" "wht why" "are you really gonna ask that question" "ricky were over we broke up if u wanted me still wanted me you should of never hooked up with adrian" and i walked back to bens table and looked back at ricky and he looke sorry and walked towards adriand table "adrian im done hooking up i messed up my relationship with amy for going to u after coming from amy's it was a mistake so plz dont call my phone dont text or come over my house im done with wht we have or had bye" and he looked at me and walked out of the lunch room and i felt bad an then adrian "ricky doesnt love you he loves me your a bitch you know you make him waste his money for your fat ass he told me tht you only use him for his money and make him buy your food all the time and you eat all of his food your a pig thts why after u he comes to me" then i looked at her nd tears came down my face an zoey got up "you bitch dont talk to amy like tht she is not fat like yur ugly ass and ricky go to you cauuse he knows you a whore and will do anyhing for him you even do his homework you fucking nerd no dont talk to amy cause dont like her for sex they like her becuz she her slef unlike you u nerd slut see you tird out for cheerleading and couldnt fit in the outfit and you suck and in band you only pla the flute and you suck at tht too you put all this make up on and go to school and think your to perfect but your not so get your fat ass outta here before my cheerleaders come beat your ass" zoey said mad as hell and adrian hd tears in her eyes and walked away. an me and zoey goes to the bathroom so fix my makeup and then the bell rings ad we head to class and sit down next to zoey by then all the classes flew by and i was getting ready to leave the school when i see ricky talking to this girl and she give him e rnumber so i walk over there "hey ricky, slut" "umm wht did you call me" the girl said to me "you heard me slut" and she walked away and i take the paper outta of his hand read it and rip it up "amy why do you keep doing tht" "doing wht" "dont play with me when every girl come talks to me you interupt and call them a slut and they dont do anything cuz you cheerleaders will beat there ass" ricky says with a laugh tell them to lay off cuz i thought about it im going back out with you wht you said at lunch made me think then wht adrians said made me think your and ass but then zoey tols adrian off and she ran off crying so im going back out with you" "hmm so you think it's your chose" "it is my chose i broke up with you and now were going back out but if you don't want this then bye" and i walked to the doors and i heard him jog up to me "so wht do you wanna do?" "well i need to talk to my mom but i thing nefore we go out again, if i even hear or find out that you were cheating on me with another slut ill have my girls come beat her ass and your" "deal" and we walked out of thr school as a couple again.

**review plzzz tell me how im doing working on next chapter.**


	4. cheer leading and football

ricky dropped me off at home  
"thx ricky and remmeber what i said ok bye text me" i gave him a kiss "i will and dont worry about me im not stupid anymore bye amy" and we drove off i walked in the house and into the kitchen "hey mom for some reason i dont feel well i havent felt well in weeks i keep eating alot of food and i throw up alot i dont know if im sick or something and mom im getting fat" "amy did you ever do it with ricky?" "yea mom i told you before" "well amy did ricky use condums are you on the pill" "umm we use condums and im not on the pill cuz you won't let me" "amy that was when your dad was here ever since he left wiht ashely you could of took the pills amy i think your pregenet" "wht i cant be im not why me im in cheerleading mom what do i do how do i tell ricky" "ok amy do you want this baby and we should take you to the doctor so lest go" "ok" and we left and got there soo quick "hi im here to make an apponitment for my daughter" "umm ok well to make on u arn't gonna be able to get an apponitment today because were booked but maybe ommorow or in a few weeks" "a few weeks MY DAUGHTER MIGHT BE PREGNET AND YOU SAY IN A FEW WEEKS SHE NEEDS TO BE SEEN NOW" "mom calm down im srry we'll come back tommorow thank you" and we left "mom now people are gonna know im pregenet everybody heard you omg ughh lest go home" "amy i'm sorry but now you need to tell him today cuz then he'll find out tommorow by other people so call him" "ugh ok" then i dialed his number "hey amy" "hey ricky can you come over" i said "yea i'll be there in a hour or so the football team are going out for pizza after practice why arnt you in cheerleading?" i forgot all about that "ohh i forgot about that im gonna go over there after" "ok bye baby see you later" "bye" "mom i forgot about cheer practice im gonna go there an talk to them" "ok honey bye" "bye" i jumped in my car and drove to the school looked at the time 5:26 there starting soon and i speeded and got there fast jumped out and ran into the school put my outfit on and it still fit and pt my make up on "ok sorry guys im here lest go on the field today i hear the boy are going out for pizza so if we go good today lest all have a sleep over at my place" i said happy and we walked on the field and seen the boys playing and they all sat down for a break and we walked up to our boyfriend "hey guys were goona use some of the field for today if it ok its to hot in the gym" i said with a smile "if thats ok with you" i asked ricky "hmm kiss first" and i kissed him "ok girls lest go" and we walked in the middle of the field " leg up turn around make a priamd zoey do thhe splits katy do your flips and done" and the boy cheered good job guys again and this time i'm in it and we did it over and over agian and we got done and let the boys play "you did good babe" "thx" and i gave him a kiss "can i have some of your water?" "yea sure" and ricky go plays and some girls leave and some stayand me and zoey wait "so u got back together?" "yea and guess what you vant tell anyone ok" "ok" "im pregenet and i cant do cheerleading for awhile so i want you too be catin for now" "ohh really amyy im so happy for and and thank you i wont let you down" "thank you zoey i just need to tell ricky and see what he says" "ok so when is that?" "idk when he come over but were all still having a sleep over k" "ok sure so lest go" "ok hold on" and i ran on the field and stop the game "hey ricky were about to leave us girl having a sleep over but still come over i need to talk to you" "ok what time?" "when ever your ready to hear what i have to say" "ok but what is it about" "i'll tell you what when you get there u might be mad but hear me out ok" "ok bye" and we kissed and i left.


	5. it may seem happy

**SAD ENDING 'IM SORRY'**

**CHAPTER 5**

I was at home with my friends at the sleep over and heard the door bell rang and to see ben and ricky and jack "ohh hey ricky i didnt know you were gonna bring friends hey jack, ben" "hey amy" they all said "yea after were done talking we gonna go out" "out? out where" i gave him my no your not look "we going out for pizza and then go to bens place and hang there" he said and gave me his cute smirk "ok but come to my room so we can talk quick and im tired" "ok amy im not trying to be mean but whats up with you your always hungery tired throwing up amy im worried sick" "well thats the thing im pregenet i talked to my mom and she told me i could be pregenet and we went to the docotrs and they told me maybe tommorow i can come in but i dont know how far along i am when was the last time when we had sex?" i looked at ricky and he looked shocked and cunfused and i made me want to cry right here right now and then a few tears came and he we still shocked "pregenet my baby sex party you eating alot sleeping to much throwing up you were just pregenet" "yea i thought i was just sick and from the eating i was gaining wait" i said as i whipped my tears away and looked at ricky and i he still didnt even look at me and when he did he looked disgusted at me "so you were just pregent the whole time and didnt know what the hell amy are you that stupid who dosnt know there pregenet" then thats when all the tears spilled and then my mom was standing there with tears in her eyes too and ricky looked at her and walked out "ricky im srry I NEVER KNEW its not my fault" i yelled as he walked out my room and then slammed the front door really loud and i couldnt stop crying "amy its ok he just mad he'll get over it soon but give him time" "mom he wont come back did you see the look on his face" i said crying really hard "amy calm down just breath (when i ment just breath go on youtube and there this video just type amy and ricky breath and watch it, it just reminded me of this story kinda) amy now i want you to be strong and go down stairs and explain things to your friend and you can still have your sleep over but you should tell them what happen "i cant go back down there i look stupid and i dont feel good any more can you tell zoey to go on with it and im gonna go to sleep" "ok amy but u have to come down stairs tommorow" "noooo mom its my choice and im not now get out please" "ok good night amy" "night mom" then i started to think about ricky he was everything to me my heart my soul mate my ketchup my peanut butter ohh my god i love him i can't belive it i never told ricky i loved him and i'll never get a chance hes everything to me and i wasted it and got pregenet i am stupid then my phone rang "hello?" "hey" "who is this why are you calling resricted" "i cant tell you who this is but watch out for ricky she really mad and he did something you wouldn't like when we went out for pizza but im sorry and i hope you do well with the pregencey" "is this ben this is ben, ben what happened watch out for what" "amy ricky left the pizza place and said he gonna take care of the problem" "problem?" "yea i dont know what he means by that but just watch out ok ill take you to school and stay by your side" "ok ben thanks for telling me i'll see you tommorow" "ok bye amy be careful" "ok bye" then i locked my door closed all my shades turned off all the light and went in my room and layed down "amyyyyyyyyyyy" i hear screaming and again "ammmmmmmyyyyyyyy come odwn here now" and i get up and run down the stairs "what zoey i was about to go to sleep" i said looking around to see all the light went back on "all the girl are sleep and i just heard some car lights go off and then i heard the door open i think someones is in the house" i looked around and we ran up the stairs and into ashelys room and locked the door and then we hear some keys fall on the floor "zoey wake the girls up and tell them to hide in the closet and some in ashleys old bathroom and under ther beed ok and turn off the light" "ok what are you gonna do" "im gonna go out there ad see who it is" "no you cant do that your pregenet" "zoey thats not stopping me i know its ricky out there hes mad im pregenet and then we had a sex party so im gonna talk to him" "ok amy be careful" then i walked out of her room and down the stairs to see all the lights were off and then i walked around the house and looked around the house and seen no one there then i hear someone walking up the stairs and i run to see who it is and then no one is there "hello ricky?" and didnt see any one so i walked up the stairs and see my room light on and i walked slowly in to the room and see ricky sitting there tears in his eyes face red like really red he looked kinda angery but sad "ricky" i siad but he edidnt reply "ricky are you ok" i asked still no answer so i went and sat next to him "ricky im sorry but its not just my fault its your too" and he then looked at me "your a bitch you know how is it my fault you should of said no but you didnt so its your falut and responseability now were done it's over hae a good life amy with a baby jerguans" then i cried soo hard no one has ever said soemthing so hurtful that i would cry like this then i felt a pain in my heart and i knew the love for him was long gone and he got up and left "ricky wait im sorry i never knew it not my falut ricky please come back i love you" and he was gone then i sat there and cried my self to sleep.**  
**


	6. he might not love me but i love him

**He might not love me but i love him**

I wake up to zoey singing down in the shower and then she turned it off, and walks out in a towel  
"hey girlie how you feeling i heard what happen last night"  
"good but i can't believe he would do and say that and then walked away i don't want to go to school tommorow i just don't" and then i started crying.  
"aww it's ok but let me get dressed and then we can go to mall cause sooner or later your not gonna fit any of theses"  
"hahaha ok hurry up i'll do my hair" i said as whiped away my tears and walked in the bathroom as zoey walked out of the room.  
and i was almost done doing my hair when i got a text.  
As i walked to get my phone i see zoey already reading it  
"it's ricky he said he's sorry about yesterday that he freaked out and what ever he said he didnt mean" zoey said in a mocking vocie "I cant believe he's gonna come here two times last night and then gonna try to apoligize to you like it was no big deal amy i advise you to stay away from him and just be done with him"  
"zoey i love him and he said he was sorry so i'm gonna forgive him" "amy dont he curzed you out yelled said disrepsectful things to your face and your just gonna forgive him" "yea and it's my choice and he said sorry i love him to much for him to leave me again" now i was getting angry who is she to tell me who to date and she knows we've been dating for a long time "amy get this through your head ok he left you when he found out you were pregenet, then came back and cursed you out and said heurtful things that i would never ever think he would say and leaves you there crying in the dark screaming dont leave im sorry you love him that much to forgive him and get back with him, what are you gonna do when he ir she is born and he runs and this time never come back" Then thats when i couldnt take it anymore "Get the fuck out my house now you know nothing he would never do that now get out" i yelled and she looked at me and left. then i sat down and texted ricky back.******  
**


	7. Chapter 7 autors note-apoligy

**I Never Knew**

Hey guys i might have 2 chapters don but i know i have 1 done but i cant upload yet because my labtop is broke and im using my brothers xbox right not but i hope your guys are still excited to read chapter 7 and 8 its gonna be amazing but it may be sad and horror and scary kinda but hope you still review my story but i thought about what you guys said about my spelling but im in 7th grade im not use to spelling big words like you older people do but i loe watching secret life and i wish you guys stop mean mean and telling me i suck cause im really tring and i alway write about amy and ricky all the time and i was brave enoff to post it on here so please be more nicer or i really will just type this sroty in peace and not post but thats really all but if you guys really want me to poat my next chapter i need atleast 10 reviews and i can be from the same person i just want somebody to tell me i doing good writing i forget to do my home to type this story i love so much i forget to type my other stoy about amy and ricky to type this story but 10 review and ill put my next 2 chapters up thanks

,love your amaing writer halima find me on facebook at halima omg bueauty williams


	8. Dad your back and look what happened

**I Never Knew**

**As i texted Ricky back i was getting ready for the day wondering what to do since zoey left ugh i can't believe she said that to me what a best friend, then someone texted me  
To Amy From Ricky: What do you wanna do today :)  
To Ricky From Amy: idk i was just thinking about that wdyt 'aka wdyt= what do you think' {since their texting}  
To Amy From Ricky: lets talk  
To Ricky From Amy: OK come over now  
To Amy From Ricky: kk be there in a sec**

30 mins later

as i was waiting Ricky hasn't came yet and i was getting pissed, maybe zoey was right, i should of never kicked her out then i fell asleep.

4 hrs later

I woke up and was hungry and looked at the time 8:26 'where is he?' i wondered then i called

and no answer i called again and again and again and again and still no answer hen i called zoey

"what do you want?"  
"zoey you were right i so sorry, he said he was gonna come over in a few mins and it turned out 4 hrs later he didn't show"  
"I told you girly but i'm sorry but don't wait anymore OK , its almost 9 take a shower and pick something for school and go to sleep OK ill see you tommorow don't worry about him no texting calling or crying hes not worth it OK ill talk to you later bye.

i cant believe him and his games ugh i'm gonna wear something sexy, something that doesn't show i'm pregnant but that i kinda ate a lot this weekend yeah that's when i seen my dad and sister come in with my mom behind them.

mom: Amy their back for good this time aren't you happy?  
Amy: Ashley, dad ohh my gosh your back.  
then i ran in my dads arm and hugged him and Ashley but they didn't really seem that happy to be here.  
Amy:whats wrong you guys don't seem happy  
Dad:why would we be happy when we heard you were pregnant what father would be happy that their little girl is pregnant. Who did this to you what happen to this house while we left what did you do, its all your fault we aren't living here, you no good filthy slut how could you do this i wish we never had you you should die you bitch.  
then he slapped and my face was burning and i ran to the bathroom and it was red and bleeding. i cant take this any more i'm pregnant the person i love the most is mad and my dad and sister hate me and wants me to die i cant take it any more i want to die right now and i kept crying 'i want to die' i whispered and ran down stairs and got out a knife and cut my arm and then made scars on my leg and then it hurt-ed so much i screamed and i heard running foot steps coming down stairs then last but not least they saw me and i stabbed my self in my stomach all i saw was my dad standing there tears readying to fall and Ashley and my mom screaming and ricky coming through the door and my last words were ' Ricky i love you' and everything went black.

RICKY'S POV

I walk in Amy's house to screams and crying and seen a man and a girl and Amy's mom cry and i see Amy on the floor with scars on her arm and leg and a knife in her stomach and i couldn't say anything but just stare then she said my name and that she loved me and i broke tears coming out my eyes and i punched a whole through the wall then i pulled out a phone and called they police and 3 mins later cops and everybody was there and they got Amy and rushed her to the hospital.

** Author's note**

**hey i hope you like it i have chapter 9 ready and maybe 10 just keep an eye on my upload and i hope u like it please review**


	9. i wish i died

**I Never Knew**

ANNE POV  
as i was coming in the house i saw a black car come in my drive way and seen Ashley run out the car and in to my arms and then George come out  
George:hey Anne hows it going wheres Amy?  
Anne: up stairs but i have to tell you something  
George: what  
Anne:shes pregnant  
George:what  
and he ran up stair and barged in Amy's room and started yelling at her and told her she could die and then he slapped her so hard her face got red and stared bleeding and then i cursed him out as Amy ran out the room and minutes later i hear a scream and we run down stairs to see freshly blood running down Amy's arms and legs and she has the knife in her hands and she stabs her self and i start crying and George just sit there with tears in his eyes and i start screaming as i hear Amy say Ricky i love you and i turn around and see Ricky standing at the front door in shocked too with his mouth wide open. minutes later i hear sirens and cops asking questions and people taking Amy way and Ricky running out the house, as i still sit there standing there looking at a puddle of blood and the knife with the blood on it sing in the puddle then i snapped out of that trance and rushed to the hospital already see Amy's friends sitting there and i see zoey cring in the corner while grace bowman tring to talking to her and Ricky just siting there looking at the door. Then i took a seat and waited

RICKY POV  
i sit there waiting for a doctor to tell us wants happening and i think of one i the poems i was reading earlier  
[if i told you i was gonna die would you care, would you take me to my favorite place so i could die in peace, would you let me run through the water on the beach for the last time, would you tell me you loved and you would never stop loving me, do you really love me, do you ?well its time for me to leave but not forever i will visit soon but for now on live your life how you want it, i love you. By: Halima Williams] as i read that over and over i didn't want to cry but crying is what make me feel better then i just let it out then a doctor came out um can i speak to Anne jurganes please.  
Anne: i'm Anne so is she OK?  
Doctor: umm she lost a lot of blood and her baby survived but doubt its gonna live but Amy's OK she has lots of scars she can see people now but only 3 people at a time , shes in room 306  
Anne:thank you doctor but what do you mean the baby might not live whats wrong with it  
Doctor:well they baby is still growing but the knife almost popped it because she like 3 to 4 weeks so she needs to eat a lot and stop stressing and she can still go to school tommorow and may i ask what happened to her face it is bruised and bleeding but didn't need stitches  
Anne i think she fell or hits her face but thank you very much  
Doctor: your welcome shes a lucky girl and that's a Strong baby shes got there have a good night miss jurganes she can leave in about 2 hours or so  
Anne: OK

AMY POV  
i wake up and my arm and leg hurts and i see a nurse staring at me  
Nurse: hi Amy your awake are you hungry do you need anything?  
Amy: umm can you make sure my dad and sister wont come in please  
Nurse: sure anything else  
Amy: why am i alive?  
Nurse: you were lucky Amy and she was too  
she said pointing to my stomach but it seem you have visitors she say and i look at the door to see my mom who looks like hell zoey who seemed to be still crying who looked like she woke up and rushed here because her hair is a mes and she in her pj's and Ricky who looked like he was cring to and then the nurse left while zoey ran over to me and gave me a big hug  
Zoey: im so happy your OK when i heard i rushed here as soon as i could how do you feel how is the baby?  
Amy: i'm doing good but my leg and arm hurts and i think the baby is doing fine  
Zoey: good to know but what happened how did you end up here you were fine when i got off the phone with you  
Amy: well when i got off the phone i with you i seen my sister and dad and they knew i was pregnant and he called me out my name and said he wished i was dead and to me to die and called me a bitch and slapped me and that why my face is bursed and i was so angry i made some scars on my arm and my leg and i wanted to die so i stabbed my self but unfortuntley i'm still alive and i'm here  
Zoey: you wanted to die and leave everybody you love here  
Amy:i cant love anybody no more i'm done loving i hate life i shouldn't be here i should be dead no one loves me even the ones that said they did  
and i looked at Ricky and he looked at the ground and my mom came up to me  
Anne: Amy what do you mean no one loves you i love you  
Zoey: and i love you to Amy you shouldn't wish you were dead you have your whole life a head of you we all do Amy everybody you love loves you tring to kill your self isn't gonna make the people that hate you love you its just gonna make them think they won and you lost that your not the bigger one if your dad and Ashley wish you were dead then ignore it and go on with life  
Amy: how can i go on with life if the one person i really love doesn't want nothing to with me how am i suppose to go on with life if that guy standing by the door wont barley talk to me ditch me when he was suppose to come over to talk life is over for me  
Anne: Amy don't you see your to young to know what love is and if Ricky or you knew what love was none of this would of happened Ricky was suppose to me the big one and help you with the pregnant and if he didn't you should of knew he never loved you and went on with life you should of talked to me when this was happening if Ricky wants nothing to do with the pregnant he doesn't want nothing to do with the baby's life  
Amy: i guess i just have to deal with it and move on huh i'm still not ready to love but i'm ready to move on i'm ready to raise this baby me you and zoey when can i leave  
Anne: right now if your ready do you still want to go to school  
Amy: yeah i'm gonna go  
and i got up looked at the door to see Ricky wasn't there any more ans got dressed walked out the bathroom and me my mom and zoey walked in to the waiting room to see they cheerleaders hold a teddy bear the football team holding some flowers and cards and some other people who looked like they were crying but i didn't really know who they were and everybody got up and gave me a hug.**  
**

**Ok now shes better but how does the doctor know it's a girl but review and tell me**


	10. bye zoey we love you but i have to go on

** I never Knew**

was at home tring to get some sleep for school but couldn't stop thinking of Ricky and my dad and sister then i thought of having the baby and having a cute little girl named Lilly or a little boy named jimmy while thinking about that i fell asleep and i had amazing dreams.  
i woke up in the morning feeling good not that hungry of course everybody knows i'm pregnant so i didn't care then i got dressed and jumped in my new car my mom gave me and hurried to school as i got out i seen people just staring i didn't really care because i'm still popular and after the baby's out i can do cheer leading again. As i walked in to the school i seen more people just staring and i just waled to my locker to see paper and sticky note that said slut whore and bitch and one had a not (you always called us sluts and whore when we talk to Ricky but you get pregnant i'm so lucky unlike you you have to take care a baby while we have fun partying and doing what teenagers like to do and guess what while your taking care of that's baby Ricky will be at school and were all gonna flirt and mess with him you whore slut ugly ass bitch) and then i started crying  
Amy: who wrote this fucking letter, what bitch wrote this fucking letter don't be scared tell me i'm not a slut because i'm pregnant who ever put these note here will be getting there ass beat you hear me and i walked off to class and seen zoey  
Amy: zoey  
Zoey: umm hi Amy  
Amy: whats wrong with you  
Zoey: umm nothing i'm gonna go sit down i cant sit by you any more i'm sorry and i quit the cheer team  
Amy: whats wrong y what did i do is everything OK  
Zoey: no  
then i seen zoeys mom by the door she looked sad like she was crying and zoey got up and left with her mom  
Zoey: bye Amy ill really miss you very much i love you  
then she walked out with her mom  
Amy: umm can i be excused for a minute  
: yes amy  
and i ran out of the class room to see zoey and her mom hugging  
may i ask whats wrong?  
MK: umm if its OK with zoey  
and i looked at zoey and she nodded  
MK: zoey has cancer and she gonna die soon so she cant come to school any more because she doesn't want people to make fun of her and were just gonna have to deal with it because the doctor said she'll be losing her hair in a couple day and they don't know when shell have to leave i don't want her to die i really don't but we cant do anything about it  
and i started crying and zoey was crying and Mrs Kalenham was crying and i gave zoey a long hug and MK a hug too and i looked at zoey when she didn't say anything  
Amy: zoey?  
Zoey: yea  
Amy: i love you too i'm gonna really miss you  
Zoey: well were gonna get it over with now cause i don't want pain and see everybody i love cry so i decided to take care of it now i just wanted to see you for the last time but when ever you see Ricky tell him i said he was like a brother to me and tell him i said take of that baby you got there i love you and your little thing in there  
she said with a smile  
Amy: before you leave do you mind if i name my baby after you please?  
zoey: yea i guess i really hope she has a good life i'm gonna miss you bye Amy  
Amy:bye zoey i love you to and i'm really gonna miss you bye mrs kalenham  
and they walked off and i sat by a locker and cried right now i want to die i have no friends i everyone calls me a slut zoey gonna die i hate life right now then i heard foot steps and stopped in front of me and i looked up to see Ricky oh god  
Ricky: umm can you move that's my locker  
he said rude  
Amy :yea sorry, umm can i tell you something Ricky its important  
Ricky:what  
he yelled  
Amy: zoey has cancer and her and her mom is just gonna take care of it right not and she told me to tell you you were like a brother to  
i said now sobbing about my life my friendship with zoey and my old relationship with Ricky then he looked at me with tears in his eyes and then hugged me  
Ricky: Amy i'm so sorry i'm sorry about everything me and you me hating you for having a baby i'm really sorry i do love you i was just confused i'm kinda still am  
Amy: Ricky i cant do this any more i'm really done with you i cant keep thinking you love me when you don't i have to move on i'm sorry i cant love anymore i'm done loving anybody but zoey i have to go bye Ricky ill see you around i guess  
Ricky: Amy i'm sorry i really am please forgive me please  
Amy: Ricky i wished you told me sooner so i could believe you now i'm really not sure but i really got to get back to class bye  
and i walked off to class and then once i got in there the bell ranged and i walked back out and went to my locker and then Adrian came up to me a sad face  
Adrian: hi i heard what happen its all around school i'm so sorry even know she was mean to me i'm really sorry and i hope you do good with your baby and to tell you i'm over Ricky i realized that i really never had feelings for him i just hated that he was with you and then i realized its not my choice who dates Ricky so i moved on and now i have a boyfriend named Jake and i hope me and you can be friend i really do and everything i said or did i'm really sorry  
Amy: adrain who told you about zoey  
i said tears in my eyes  
Adiran: um these girls Lauren and Madison they said they heard you in the hallway with zoey and her mom talking heard she had cancer but i'm really sorry i know guys been best friends since like forever  
Amy:yea and forever lives on right?  
and adrian hugged me and Ricky walked up to us  
Ricky: so you heard to

**Ok since zoey gonna die i wanted Amy to become friends with adrian review**


	11. getting back together

**I NEVER** KNEW

Adrian: yea it's all around school i can't believe it i feel so bad and i really don't feel good for being mean to her you Amy and you Ricky i'm gonna be a better person for her and for my family thank you you and zoey Amy thank so much when people were going around calling me a hore hoes and slut i was getting an education i was tring to be smart and be sexy but i'm just gonna be smart sexy but nice thanks Amy so much and i hope to be your friend and we could get along  
Amy: yea we really can thanks Adrian and Ricky is that all you want  
Ricky: no i want to talk to you Amy if that's OK Amy  
Amy: I don't think i should talk to you since you cursed me out and then left me cring knowing how i felt and then cheating on me i don't think it would be a good idea for me to date you again or have you in my baby's life just because you help make this doesn't mean i need your help in raising her, i have to get to class bye and bye Adrian i'll keep talking to you later  
Adrian: k bye Amy see yea later

and i walked to the bathroom and looked at my self i was always the one who kept all my feelings to my self and at the end of the day i would let it out to zoey or Ricky and now their both gone and i have to keep it to my self for now. But right now i just want to break down right here right now i want to cry because i miss zoey i want to cry because i miss Ricky i want to cry because i miss my whole family and that i'm pregnant and my life is really screwed up and there and now i cried messed up my make-up and cleaned it up and just sat there i'm like 1 month and 2 week i think i been so worried about Ricky and family i didn't realized i had a baby on the way even when i should, then the bell ranged and i went to lunch and got my food and sat alone eating chips and an apple even knowing i'm like starving i didn't want to eat at all so i sat there just looking really stupid with messed up make-up messy hair baggy clothes, if zoey was here she would of made me skip class and go to the mall and get clothes but that's all over nothing to do and even if me and Adrian become friends she will never replace zoey ever and then my phone ranged and it was zoey?

'hello'  
'hey Amy I just found out that they found something to cure my cancer and i could live i just have to take pills and go to the doctors but i'm gonna really live i really love you Amy i'm so happy my my is happy to she was cring and yea i'm just so happy'  
and i heard her cring and i was cring  
'really i'm so happy but it's all over school that you have cancer and everything these two girls tolded everyone they heard us talking and the Adrian talked to me and she wanted to be my friend Ricky tried to apologize but i turned him down, I really miss you zoey i'm so happy right now i'm just sitting here with chips and a apple and i look like shit i just want to go home but i got to go bell gonna be ranging soon bye.  
'bye Amy i miss you too ttyl haha'

and i hung up to see Adrian sitting next to me

Adrian: so she's alive that's amazing tell her i miss her so what do you want to do today we can visit zoey and then we can get you to a mall asap hahah but Ricky told me he got you pregnant and i really want to help so can i be you and zoeys friends please Amy  
Amy: yea sure Adrian i want to be your friend to and yea they found cure for it iim happy for her and her mom losing her would change my life and for worse but yea you wanna skip and go to my house and change and go to zoeys then come back for 7th and 8th hour?  
Adrian; yea sure lest go you wanna take your car or mine?  
Amy: yours because i don't want my mom to see us leave  
Adrian: OK  
and just then Ricky came up  
Ricky: hey so when we skipping now or what?  
Amy: um your not coming Ricky it's just me and Adrian  
Ricky: and me so whose car we taking  
Adrian: we're taking mine and like Amy said your not coming anyway were only going to Amy's house and change to make her look better and then were gonna talk to someone  
Amy: yup bye lest go  
and we walked off with Ricky behind us walking  
Ricky: Amy i'm sorry i really love you i'm ready to be a father i want to help you with this baby please Amy

and then i walked up to him thinking he's right

Amy: Ricky your right you should be ready to be a father and you are gonna help with this baby and i never stopped loving you Ricky and i don't think i ever will please come back to me forever please Ricky?  
Ricky: Amy i never ever stopped loving you i should of never did all those stupid thing and had been to mean to you i'm really sorry Amy and Adrian i'm sorry for making you thought i loved you when i loved Amy i hope we can be friends  
Adrian: Ricky it's OK i'm sorry for everything too i'm over you friends  
Amy/Ricky: friends  
And we left off to zoey together, as we were driving i was in the back with Ricky while Adrian drove to zoeys house me and Ricky we're talking about the baby and names and laughing while Adrian blast Taylor swift we are never getting back to gather and as she was singing it it made me think 'I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough,' it was like me when me and Ricky broke up and then we broke up when he found out about the baby 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month When you, said you, needed space, what?' and then the part came up 'Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me,' and that's what just happened and i couldn't believe it  
'remember how that lasted for a day I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you and then before it cam up i yelled really loud  
Amy: turn it off now Adrian  
and she stop the car really fast and another car hit us and when i opened my eyes to see Adrian head first on the steering wheel with just a couple scratches and Ricky laying back with his eyes closed like he was sleeping and i hear other people screaming and i try to get up but then i couldn't move my legs were stuck under something warm and wet and i couldn't feel anything i tried to shack Ricky but nothing i screamed Adrian name but still nothing i pulled out my phone and called zoey

'hello'  
'zoey i need your moms help please'  
' Amy whats wrong why do i hear screaming where are you Amy?'  
and i dropped my phone to see a big semi truck coming fast down the road and Amy starts screaming and Ricky wakes up and Adrian wakes up too to my loud screaming  
Ricky: Amy what happen whats wrong  
Amy: you guys get out the car quick NOW  
and they look out to see the truck coming and Adrian screams and Ricky opens the door  
Ricky: give me your hand Amy  
Amy: my leg are stuck i think their bleeding go with out me i love you Ricky  
Ricky: Amy i'm not leaving you OK now come on  
Amy: i can't move just go i'll be OK  
Ricky: your pregnant Amy please come on Amy please don't leave me again i love you too much to lose you and my baby for good please  
Amy; i cant move Ricky i just can't their stuck thy can and won't move  
Ricky: i never knew i would lose you this quick Amy i really love but i can't live with out you so


End file.
